


My Lungs Will Fill With Fire

by awholenewlevelofcharming



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (sex scenes wont be until the very end i suppose), Alternate Universe, F/F, First Time, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Smut, stupid, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awholenewlevelofcharming/pseuds/awholenewlevelofcharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off <a href="http://wemetinthetoilets.tumblr.com/post/93098968176/stylesforstiles-but-where-is-the-magical">this</a> post.</p><p>Louis has a prank. Harry's shy and oblivious and doesn't like to feel vulnerable; Louis makes him feel like jello. Niall's very loud and likes to eat a lot. Liam's quiet and has a bit of a crush on Zayn and Zayn might still be in love with Harry, but Liam convinces him otherwise.</p><p>(this is a superhero fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lungs Will Fill With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii there!
> 
> Okay, so.. This has been sitting in my drafts for the past three weeks, maybe more? Oh god.
> 
>  **Important** : This will be split into two (maybe three) parts. Simply because it's already well over 10k and I wanted to get this out.
> 
> I will post the following parts very soon, it all depends on this first part. I don't know how I feel about it, so.. If you guys like it please, please, please let me know!
> 
> Ummmmm... This might be very sucky and shitty and I'm terribly sorry. :(
> 
> Also! I tried my best to edit it, but some parts might seem a bit unedited and i'm just going to apologize now before you get mad at me 
> 
> Wow okay i'm going to shut up now
> 
> HAPPY READING

\-----♡-----

_Hazza. Haz? You awake?_

Harry sighs quietly into his mattress, thinking if he could just ignore it, maybe he'd be able to get a normal amount of sleep. His limbs were stretched out underneath him, his body sore and exhausted from the lack of energy. 

Most of his days were spent blocking out other peoples thoughts from entering his own. It caused a lot of his own energy to drain from his body.

It's for the best, he supposes, because he hates hearing people's thoughts - He'll usually pick up on something unpleasant or ruin a surprise like he had done one year a few years back. It was exhausting, but at the end of the day, it kept him sane.

 _Harry._ The voice calls again. _Come here._

He doesn't need eyes to recognize that voice; He could recognize it anywhere. It belonged to no one other than Louis Tomlinson - An older boy at Cowell's School For The Gifted, who happens to be one of Harry's best friends and sadly, his crush. Not that he'd admit that out loud, but.

Cowell's School For The Gifted was for teenagers that had... Special abilities like Harry's own. He doesn't really know what everyone else's power is except for his five best mates. They all shared the same floor; Louis Tomlinson is a telekinetic, Niall Horan is a healer, Zayn Malik (who Harry had a thing with for a brief time) can manipulate things to anything he wants, change it's form or create things with his mind and Liam Payne who was inhumanly strong. 

There was also two other girls named Sophia Smith and Eleanor Calder, who Harry had accidentally found out that they were shagging through hearing them in the shared bathrooms. He was still trying to figure out where they stand in a relationship, wondering if they were actually a 'thing' or just having sex for the hell of it. Sophia's power was that she could light things on fire and Eleanor can see into the future - Harry likes them, they were both very charming and proper fit.

They mostly kept to themselves though, both coming from foster homes because their parents were afraid of them. It was sad, but that's how most teenagers and younger kids end up in a place like this.

 _I know you can hear me, Styles._ Louis' voice is a lot softer in his head than it is out loud. He's usually loud, harsh and buzzing with positive energy (something Harry admired), but when you crept into his head, his thoughts were softer although still very loud. Harry finds it endearing.

He doesn't move an inch in his bed, immediately regretting his decision in not shutting his door all the way. Usually, he'd be on his feet in a heartbeat because he _loves_ spending time with Louis, but today was just awful. He was _so_ worn out, eyelids drooping and body already asleep, laying still on his soft mattress in the corner of his room. 

_Stop playing bloody games, or I swear I'll -_ Harry blocks out the rest of his floormates' thoughts off, listening and focusing on Louis' alone. He crept inside his head and immediately let his body relax when he let himself go, watching Louis through Louis' own eyes. He was laid out on his bed, bare feet tucked under his soft pink fluffy blanket Harry got him a few birthdays ago. 

He smirks when Louis huffs loudly, turning on his side and letting his eyes roam the room (Harry suddenly felt very sick) before they finally landed on a stack of books. His eyes stare at the pile for a moment, before they're flicking back up to Harry's door.

That's when he heard a loud _thump_ on the other side of his door. 

Sometimes, Harry wishes he wasn't the only telepathic that goes to Cowell's School, because he reckons he'd enjoy having conversations with other people by not talking out loud at all - It'd be a lot less exhausting, too. 

When three books come flying his way, he finally huffs and pushes his duvet down to his ankles, swinging his legs over and pulling his door open. He pads across the hallway and sighs heavily when he nearly gets hit with another flying book. He picks up the books that are now scattered across the hall, stacking them back up and opening the door wider to Louis' room.

He can't help the flutter in his stomach when he sees Louis' eyes light up with excitement and if that wasn't enough, his whole _mood_ immediately lightened upon seeing the curly-haired lad (from what Harry can feel through Louis, anyway). 

He shoves the books down in the corner by his desk, padding over across the sticky wood floor. He wonders if Louis ever _actually_ cleans up after himself, Jesus. "Louis, you woke m'up."

It's funny, because Harry _knows_ he'd rather lose sleep than lose alone time with Louis, but that isn't the point. He's trying to see annoyed. Louis snorts, "No you weren't. I could feel your stress from all the way over here."

Harry bites down on his lip to hide a grin, looking up at Louis through his eyelashes from across the room. It's chilly in his room, it always has been, but Harry figures it's because Louis likes it that way. 

He looks soft and cuddly, a large purple jumper hanging off his shoulders with the sleeves hanging over his small dainty fingers that Harry could swallow up with his own large hand. He was also wearing black boxer briefs, clearly almost ready for a proper goodnight sleep. 

His eyes were the brightest of blues during the night, Harry had noticed a few months earlier, staring into them and feeling as if he'd been drowning in the ocean because of how _blue_ they were.

His caramel brown hair was tucked underneath a beanie, lazily thrown on in a haste and his facial hair was starting to grown unevenly on his cheeks but Harry didn't care - He was still proper fit with and without it. His mouth is tucked into a small frown when Harry finally meets his eyes again.

"No big deal," Harry reassures quietly, shrugging. "Just a bit tired s'all."

Louis looks up at him curiously, teeth tugging at his bottom lip before he pulls his duvet up, eyebrow raising only slightly. Harry stares at him in confusion. "Well?" Louis sighs. "Come on you big oaf, haven't got all night -"

"What are you going on about?" Harry splutters, cheeks turning a light pink. It's suddenly very _warm_ in Louis' room; But Harry doesn't know why.

Louis simply rolls his eyes as if he were used to this (He probably is) and sighs dramatically as he lifts the blanket higher. "I'm cold, I want to cuddle and you look like you could use a proper head scratch with the way you're standing. You look knackered, so come on, love, haven't got all night."

Harry swallows thickly, swallowing down the large knot in the back of his throat before he pads over carefully. They've cuddled before, of course they have, it's just - Did Louis call Harry over _just_ to cuddle? Harry's stomach flutters at the thought as he climbs into bed with him.

Louis' warm and Harry immediately shivers when he wraps his tight arms around Harry's waist, pulling him in. "Mm, hi, love."

"M'tired, Lou," Harry whispers instead of actually replying, pressing his face at the base of Louis' neck. "Let's go to sleep...."

"Your nose is cold," Louis murmurs, resting his cheek against the top of Harry's head as he runs his fingers through his curls. Harry tries not to purr. "You cold, love?"

He nods quietly, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist and pulling him closer to his body. He hears the door shut quietly from behind him and freezes (because they weren't technically allowed to share beds, school rules and all of that) but Louis' quick to run a finger up the knobs on Harry's spine, reassuring him that it was just him. "Doesn't that get exhausting?"

Louis shrugs. "Nah. Not really... It's like, moving my fingers. Second nature. Pretty easy... I don't have to stare at it as hard as I used to, you know what I mean?"

Harry does. He doesn't have to _think_ about _not thinking_ about what others were thinking themselves as hard as he used to anymore. So he simply nods again, answering Louis' question, and pressing his face further up the brunette's neck. "I do, yeah. I get _really_ exhausted though."

"What, reading minds?" Louis asks a bit sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I can only imagine, love. All those voices in your head... So, like, how do you do it? I mean, can you still hear people _all the time_ or -?"

"No." Harry all but moans when Louis brushes his blunt fingertips up Harry's scalp, causing the younger lad to shiver a bit. "I can block it out to just radio silence. But... It gets hard sometimes and it exhausting... I don't like invading privacy though, so I kind of force it. You know what I mean? It's takes such a toll on my body though."

Louis simply hums, thoughtful. He's quiet for a few moments and Harry thinks he's _finally_ fallen asleep, so he allows his eyelids to droop, allow his heartbeat and his thoughts to just _slow down_ , but Louis' anxiety is escaping his bones, causing Harry to feel anxious himself. The boy quietly asks, "D'you... Do you ever listen to mine?"

Harry stills, suddenly feeling very awake. "No." He answers a little too quickly, "Of course not. That'd be so rude, I really don't want you to think I do or anything because I don't -" 

"Harry," Louis giggles, the motion vibrating against his chest. "Calm down, don't break your spleen. I believe you, don't worry, I was just wondering."

"Okay," Harry breathes, deflating. "Okay, thanks."

It gets quiet again, Louis sighing softly into his hair as his arms tighten around Harry's waist again. "Sometimes I want you too, you know? I wouldn't mind."

Harry bites down on his lip, a bit unsure and breathing out deeply, letting go of the wall, just for a little peak....

_Penis, penis, penis, penis, godharryisliterallylayingnexttome, penis, penis, penis, dontfuckingfuckthisuptommo, penis, penis!_

Harry breaks out into a fit of giggles then and although he _barely_ heard the thoughts underlying the louder ones (where he wasn't shouting penis), he didn't really acknowledge it, brushing it off as one of Louis' weird things.

Louis grins down at him as he shoves his shoulder; He's beautiful like this, crinkly-eyed and just _happy_ , so much that Harry can't help but grin back up at him. Harry's eyes suddenly become mischievous. "You were trying too hard to think about _one_ thing, so I don't hear all the other nonsense that's swimming in your brain you have no idea of. Very smart. You'll break soon though, trust me -"

"Don't." Louis says abruptly, his smile fading slowly. Harry tries not to let that get to him. "You can stop listening now."

"Okay," Harry whispers, flinching a little at the stern voice Louis shoots him. He bites his lip dejectedly. "Don't worry, Louis. I won't, promise." 

"I'm sorry, it's just -" Louis visibly loosens his once tense shoulders, plastering on a wide fake smile. Harry knows him too well to know that it's fake - He knows Louis' real ones, he knows Louis like the back of his hand and it terrifies him. "I just don't want you to know my evil plan I'm going to be doing soon." 

"Oh god," Harry groans. "Don't piss off Liam again. The whole floating toothbrush thing wasn't funny."

"Pfft," Louis scoffs. "Everyone laughed except you two."

"It was rude!" Harry exclaims, quietly. "He didn't do anything to you."

"He's our best mate," Louis smiles. "That's enough for me."

"You never mess with me...." Harry raises an eyebrow. 

_That's because I don't want you to get hurt -_

Harry grits his teeth and forces that wall back up, blocking out the sweet velvety noise of Louis' voice. His thoughts were soft tonight, little quiet whispers of nothing, private thoughts that are meant to be kept with himself and himself only. 

Louis smirks, beautiful blue eyes rolling with sarcasm. "That's because you're a baby and are too sensitive."

"Heeeeeey!" Harry sticks out his bottom lip in an attempt to pout and Louis throws his hands up behind the younger boys' back, exasperated. "I am not." 

"Are too!" Louis says a bit too loudly but Harry finds it amazing. "See! You're doing it right now!" 

Harry breaks out into a grin once Louis' eyebrows meet his hairline, clearly oblivious that Harry just played him. "Get some rest, Louis, I'm tired."

 _Stay with me._ Louis thinks and Harry pauses for a moment in wonder before Louis taps on his shoulder with his fingertips. _Please?_

Harry's stomach does cartwheels as he nods, pulling the blanket further up his and Louis' shoulders.

_Thank you. Goodnight, love._

"Goodnight, boo."

\-----♡-----

"That's beautiful." Harry breathes in awe, the next morning as he walks around the building and into the courtyard, finding Zayn with a cigarette between his teeth and his hands around a dead leaf. He'd just turned it into a beautiful rose bush.

Zayn curses and falls back on his bum, holding a hand to his chest and glaring at the younger boy. "Wanker."

"I'm sorry," Harry splutters, eyes widening as he briefly hears a few string of curse words in Zayn's head. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you -"

"It's alright, Lanky." Zayn grins at him, before pulling him into a hug. The name 'Lanky' comes from when they first met, Zayn practically fucking Harry with his eyes and Harry couldn't get out a coherent sentence so Zayn called him lanky (because Harry's body was long and awkward) and it just stuck. "How've you been? Haven't seen you in a mo'." 

"Alright. Yourself?" He asks cautiously because he already knew the answer.

"Fine."

His thoughts were practically screaming over his underlying ones, _I wonder if I should draw a flower. What kind of flower though? Maybe Harry will like this- FLOWER. FLOWERS. DOGS. PUPPIES. GODDAMNIT._

Harry huffs out a snort. "Zayn...."

"Get out of my head." Zayn mutters darkly and Harry sighs quietly as he bends down next to the darker boy. "I'm _fine_."

Harry doesn't comment, simply grabs one of the roses off of Zayn's masterpieces and puts it in his black dark hair. He notices the way Zayn's cheeks darken, but doesn't say anything.

Zayn was sort of beautiful; His cheekbones were probably the first thing you'd notice about him, along with his long eyelashes that could go for miles. His light colored hazel-but-caramel-looking eyes bright and beautiful. His thick black hair sometimes styled it's way into a quiff or sometimes just lay flat on Zayn's forehead.

His body was long and skinny, tattoos covering his arms entirely and there are a few on his chest as well. It's left Harry breathless many times.

Zayn smirks as the flower starts to slide off his ear. "I created that you know." He says lowly. "You destroyed my masterpiece."

"I destroy a lot of things."

_Like my heart?_

Harry swallows thickly, because he knows he wasn't supposed to hear that and looks away from him. 

It wasn't really his fault that he'd lost interest, it's just... well. He was so invested with Louis that he'd lost feelings.

It wasn't like the two boys were dating anyway. Just a quick shag behind the school or in between classes - Or so Harry thought -, he didn't think the older boy would fall in love with him.

"I'm sorry." Harry apologizes, he doesn't really know what he's apologizing for. Zayn flicks the end of his cigarette and drops it to the ground to throw out the flame. However, when he picks it back up, it transforms into a fake-cigarette-candy-stick that Harry loves oh so much.

He grins when Zayn hands it to him, his own smile matching Harry's. "Apology accepted."

\-----♡-----

Apparently Sophia lit something on fire because the fire alarm was blaring through the speakers of the school.

Harry scrambles off his bed and is only slightly panicked when he realizes he's the only one on his floor, taking the steps two at a time before he bundles out of the house.

The courtyard is filled with students, some being show offs and simply just showing off their 'talent' as they wait. He sees a boy with blue hair freeze some of the fire sparks that come flying their way and another one with orange hair shoot dark clouds out of his hand (Harry wonders what his ability is).

Harry scans the crowd for his friends but once he doesn't find them, he sighs heavily and goes over to stand next to Eleanor. It's not like he didn't like Eleanor, like he said, he likes her. It's just, her mind was a bit different from others. A lot less calming.

Her brain was a jumbled mess and he wasn't particularly fond of it. She spots him and waves, smiling widely as her curls bounce on her shoulders. "Hi, El. Did Sophia.....?"

"Yeah." She grins, a small blush forming on her cheeks. "She was trying to light the candles, but I guess she went a little overboard because she accidentally lit the whole bed on fire -"

 _Such a waste of time,_ Harry picks from Eleanor's brain. _I totally would've let her lick me dry even if she hadn't of brought the flowers and the candles and the - Oh my god. Oh my god what if she was trying to make it official? I mean... We are getting pretty close now.... We're practically dating. Oh god. I hope she's not embarrassed... She's so cute when she's embarrassed... And that bra she was wearing, yum..._

Harry's eyes widen a little as he forces himself back out, looking away from the burning window and back around the crowd, looking anywhere but Eleanor's face. He felt like he just intruded on some dirty little secret and he wasn't comfortable anymore. He chokes out, "She was trying to be romantic, eh? Didn't work out..."

Eleanor smirks, rolling her eyes. Harry reckons she knows, because her eyes shine with mirth. "It sucks. _Buuut_... I totally saw this coming. Hey! Niall's about to call you."

And just then, Harry's phone vibrates in his pocket. He blinks at Eleanor for a minute, her lips pursed in a tight line, obvious that she was trying to hold back a giggle, as he pulls out his phone. "'Ello?"

"Mate," Niall, all but shouts into Harry's ear. "Meet us at Zayn's spot, yeah? We were all looking for ya!"

Harry nods. "Yeah, sorry.. I was - Nevermind. Okay, yeah. On my way."

He waves at Eleanor and she waves him off, before he turns on his heels and starts to head to the back of the school.

The school is quite big, so it takes Harry awhile to walk around the side, ignoring the wandering students and teachers that are trying to hold all of them together in one place. 

Niall is probably the second best friend Harry has at this school, he's a loud, Irish boy who happens to be one of the friendliest people he's ever met, but also one of the most laziest. He's a great friend though, Harry decides.

When he bounds the corner and around the fountain, he sees the familiar brown-dark hair of Liam; He shaved his hair off during one of his mental breakdowns, but it was starting to grow back and Harry adores it.

He's bulky and muscled, which fits his ability really, and he looks really tough on the outside, but one the inside he's really just one large ball of fluff. He's got a puppy-dog face, soft chubby cheeks and wide dark brown trusting eyes. And he has a birthmark just on his neck. His thoughts were also a bonus for Harry, because they were quiet and soft and always so positive (well sometimes, save for the times Liam gets so angry he breaks a cement block in half with just his hand). It's refreshing sometimes. 

When Harry bounds the corner, he isn't all that shocked to see Liam walking back to their meeting spot - which was just in the middle of the fountain - with a large tree log in his hands, easily thrown over his shoulder. The ground vibrates a little as Liam drops it to the ground, Niall, Zayn and Liam all leaning back against it. Zayn was too busy looking down at his notebook and changing his History notes into a beautiful drawing of the five boys.

Harry makes his presence known by clearing his throat, smiling when Louis looks up with a certain look in his eyes. "Haz!" He exclaims from where he's holding his knapsack up with his eyes beside him as he digs through it and Harry immediately rolls his own eyes, blush painting his cheeks. "There you are!"

The three other boys acknowledge his presence, practically buzzing with some sort of anxiety and Harry already feels exhausted.

_Look at the way Harry looks at Louis... He used to look at me like that, but look at Liam, he's staring at me... I wonder wh-_

_I am bloody starving.. I wonder if Louis has any snacks... I doubt it, he looks like he's about to do something bad as usual -_

_Harry looks tired today... I wonder if he's okay.. Oh Zayn caught me looking, stop staring you wanker -_

And lastly, Harry lets his eyes fall on the short brunette boy who had stopped digging through his bag and finally let his eyes wander back over to where Harry was standing.

_Oh this is gonna be goo - Oh. Harry's wearing my jumper... He looks fit. Play cool -_

He can't help but blush even darker, dropping his gaze and walking over to Niall. He had half of a granola bar in his pocket - What? He didn't have anywhere else to put it before the alarm went off -, and digs it out to hand it to the boy. Niall stares at him in confusion for a minute, but realization dawns on his face and he breaks out into a grin. "Thanks, mate!"

"No problem," Harry grins at him quietly, plopping down in the space next to Niall and Liam. "What's going on?"

"Waiting." Zayn says as he lights up a cigarette, fingers tapping against his art notebook. He didn't meet Harry's gaze, staring hard at the grass in front of him. Harry sighs quietly, stomach swooping a little with guilt - He doesn't really know why, if Zayn wants to act like a child then so be it. He's the one that offered to stay friends anyway. "Louis has a prank he wants to share or summat."

"Oh no," Liam groans as he leans back against the tree, resting his head against the sharp bark that was poking into his spine. It was a bit uncomfortable, but more so than just standing around. "Louis and his bloody pranks, they're going to get us killed one day -" _Was that a mean thing to say? Oh no. I hope he doesn't hate me now -_

"Oh shush it, you!" Louis snaps from where he's standing, bouncing on his toes and literally floating in the air each time he does it. His excited mood is bouncing off him, causing Harry to feel a little excited as well. He's hot and fiery when he says it though, causing Harry to smirk as he plays with a loose string on his jumper (Well, Louis', he hadn't realized it was his), "You're just mad I scared you with a _bloody toothbrush -_ " _Sensitive little tit, if I didn't love you so much, I would've -_

"Hey, hey." Niall exclaims from his spot next to Harry, rolling his eyes. "What about the floating table too? You nearly scared Dr. Amy to death and you all know I'm trying to swing her, so -" _Proper fit Amy is, she's so bloody fantastic. I can't believe she lets me help heal some of the students too -_

_I don't even know why I hang out with this lot - Oh, this eyelids smaller than this one._

_He's wearing your jumper - Zayn looks amazing today - Ohmygod this granola is so good -_

"Everybody shut up!" Harry presses his palms over his ears, the noise suddenly unbearable. "Or at least control your thoughts, please, Jesus."

"Sorry." Liam says quietly and ah, that's better. Liam's head is quiet now, the occasional loud outburst but then he hears the familiar warm velvety voice causing him to tense a little.

_I must be so annoying, I scream a lot out loud I wonder what my head sounds like. I'm so dumb of course I know what my own bloody head sounds like -_

"Lou," Harry chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief. How could Louis think that? His voice was one of Harry's favorite things, regardless of how low or high or loud and quiet it is. "Calm down, it's okay. I'm used to it. Hardly annoying."

Louis looks away then, his cheeks growing a little pink when he nibbles on his bottom lip. It's quiet for awhile, Niall humming to himself and Liam breaking apart the bottom of the log and Zayn making scratching noises with his pencil against the side of his notebook.

Harry breathes a little easier now, although still a bit tense because he's trying _so_ hard to block out their thoughts; It's pretty easy though, because he's letting himself relax against the thick log behind him.

However, when someone clears their throat behind him, Harry immediately goes stiff in Niall's side. He doesn't even have to turn to know who it is. 

_Aiden Grimshaw_.

Every one of Harry's friends hated him, he was a right jerk - But no one hated him more than Louis. They once dated a few years back, just before Harry arrived at the school, but apparently they went through a nasty break up and it hasn't been the same since. Every time Harry sees him, he can't help but go stiff and quiet, because maybe a little part of him is scared. Scared that Louis will just magically one day love Aiden again.

Or, y'know, get in a fight.

Harry made sure that wouldn't happen though, listening to both of their thoughts as they stared each other down.

 _What the bloody hell is_ this _doing here?_ Louis thinks, but says out loud, "What do you want, Grimshaw?"

Aiden rolls his eyes as he walks around the fountain, now next to Niall whose staring at them with wide eyes. Harry's too busy staring intently at the spiky-haired boy to even look at Liam and Zayn's reactions. _Stupid twink,_ And okay wow, Harry stands to his feet, glowering at the boy. _He always has to be the center of attention._

Harry's not usually one to engage in violence, usually runs in the opposite direction actually, but no one - _no one_ can get away with calling Louis names apparently. But as soon as he stands, he immediately sits back down, tears forming in his eyes.

And well - He should've saw this coming. He should've _heard_ Aiden _think_ it.

Aiden's power was to control the moods of others - He can inflict any type of mood on someone and it's a very unsettling thought as Harry continues to cry beside Niall; They're all looking at him alarmed, especially Louis who is staring at him with wide curious eyes. "Haz?" He asks quietly. "Haz, what -?"

Suddenly, the brunette's jaw locks, eyes narrowing as he stands on the balls of his feet. "You let Harry go." He demands. " _Now_."

Without wanting to, Harry gasps for air, a sob escaping his lips. Tears are starting to fall heavily and he can't stop it, no matter how hard he tries. 

Aiden's laughing and Harry can't tell if it's in his head or out loud. His eyes are blind with water, mouth shut in a very tight line as he tries to hold it all in.

Usually, Harry doesn't like crying in front of others. He'll hide away in his room for hours, sobbing into his fist so Louis won't hear, or any of the other boys - So crying in front of them now, he almost feels _embarrassed_. He still doesn't know if that's from Aiden or not.

 _Aw look at the boy. He's so in love with Harry it's pathetic_. Harry's eyebrows raise without meaning to and Liam puts a hand on his arm; It's supposed to be comforting, because that's all he can really do until Aiden goes away. 

_He'shurtingmyboyhe'shurtingmyboy_

_What the fuck is even going on????_

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Harry.. Are you okay? Listen, hey, it's Liam, are you okay?_

He suddenly feels overwhelmed, a loud groan escaping his lips as he sobs harder into his hand. He just wants to _stop_ crying and he can't even hear what Louis and Aiden are yelling at each other anymore. 

"Aiden, stop!"

"Louis, he can't breathe... Lou -"

"Quit being immature, you shit motherfucking twat -"

" _Louis_ , he's hyperventilating -"

Harry hadn't realized he started breathing in and out loudly, air coming out of his mouth in fast short puffs. His chest is aching, lacking the oxygen it needs and he suddenly feels as if he were falling from a very tall building only breathing through a straw. It's one of the worst pains Harry's ever felt in his entire life.

Liam suddenly stands beside him and Harry falls back because the log that was previously just holding him up is now in Liam's arms, over his head. Louis helps lift it with his eyes, causing Zayn to look weary and Niall to stand as well.

"Let him go. I won't hesitate to drop this on your head."

"I," Harry holds his hand to his neck, sobs cursing throughout his body and shaking him like a leaf. "I - I'm - I can't breathe -"

"Harry," Zayn whispers as he wraps his arms around his body to shop him from shaking so much. "It's okay, you're okay -"

" _Let him go!_ "

"Fine, fine -" Aiden grins and the air gets knocked back into Harry, making him gasp _embarrassingly_ loud. "Off I am, don't worry darling!"

And he's running away before Louis can even blink, although he stares after him and throws sticks or anything he can pick up with his mind and throwing it at him. Zayn looks over at Harry, "Do you want me to create a large tree in the middle, so he'll run into it -?"

"Yes -"

"No." Harry shakes his head, he's _not_ a mean person. He winces at the pain he feels in his throat; It feels as if someone crawled up into his throat and died, chest aching and breathing heavily. 

Oxygen is nice. 

Niall places a hand on his back and Harry feels the pain wash away, feels him relax and go back to normal, so he shoots him a grateful smile. Niall simply nods back.

"Are you alright -?"

"Fine," Harry interrupts Louis before looking back up at him, shaking his head. "Just - Forget about it, for now. Okay? Go on with your plan."

He doesn't like feeling everyone's eyes on his; Especially after he just _cried_ in front of them.

"Harry," three voices chorus beside him and he throws his hands up in exasperation.

"I'm _fine_ , okay? Forget it. Karma'll get 'em... Just - Tell us your plan, Louis."

"It's going to be great." Louis says with uncertainty in his voice, but there is a certain excitement in his eyes that makes Harry sit up straighter.

Harry looks over to Zayn who looks uninterested, keeping his head low on his notebook and Liam looks like he's about to cry while Niall's simply grinning as well, staring at Louis with amazement.

It's quiet now, so Harry thinks the alarm was off and people were back in their rooms; The creak in front of them was filled with water, large trees surrounding it and blocking the view from 'the outsiders' as Simon Cowell had said once before.

There's a light breeze as well, causing Harry to shiver, but Louis must've saw because before he can shrug out of his jean jacket, Harry hears him think _Hazza's cold, I should give him my jacket. He looks so broken, my poor boy... Bloody Aiden, he'll get what's coming to him -_ and is about to protest but Louis forces it on his shoulders. He thinks the other boys are used to this, the way Louis and Harry sometimes make it seem like they're the only two there. "Thanks," He curls into the warmth. "So, explain. What's this evil plan?"

"Okay," Louis claps his hands together as an official way of getting their attention _finally_ which gets Zayn to finally look up from his notebook.

"So I was thinking. We all hate Mr. Winston, right?" He pauses for dramatic effect, looking between the four boys. "I was thinking... We're gonna go for the oldest prank in the books."

"What, put grease on the floor so he falls?" says Niall, smirking.

Louis snorts, his eyes lighting up because of that brilliant plan, however he simply says, "No. I'm gonna use my power."

A collective groan escapes their lips. "Well obviously, you tit -"

"I'm going to scare the shit out of him. I won't tell you _how_ exactly, but I just want to warn you lot now, yeah? Don't want you to think I'm having some psychotic episode or summat."

Harry frowns. "Why would we, uh, think that?"

Louis stands quickly, causing Niall to flinch a little and Harry to stand as well; Feeling electrocuted from the very _loud_ ringing energy that came off of Louis' body. "Don't read my mind. Don't even peak."

"Louis, you're screaming." Harry covers his ears, the ringing dying down a little as Louis tries to calm his excitement. "I didn't hear anything though, promise. That whole blockage thing, 'member?"

"Great," Louis beams, taking a few steps back. "Good. I gotta go though, gotta plan. Harry, I'll see you later, right?"

Harry's eyebrows knit together, confusing dawning his facial features, but Louis is already walking - or, _floating_ \- away. He doesn't get to ask what he means.

Harry huffs out loud as he sits back on his knees, right next to Niall who was finishing Harry's last granola bar with a happy content smile on his face and really, when _wasn't_ he smiling? Harry watched at Louis' retreating back, endeared by the way he was mindlessly floating in the air, leaves and flowers following up behind him. 

Niall taps his knee to bring him back to reality, giving him a very pointed look. He squints at him for a second, trying to communicate non-verbally. 

_... Let's give these two some privacy, yeah?_

Harry perks an eyebrow up in question, looking back between the two. Liam was about to chew his nails off and Zayn was completely oblivious as he turned a dead leaf into a beautiful white tulip. He snaps his gaze back to Niall and shrugs, causing the blonde boy to screw his mouth shut tighter.

 _Listen you little shit,_ Niall lightly snaps, a hint of playfulness even in his thoughts. _Liam wants to have a chat with Zayn, wanna go help me heal some sick fellows? You can read their minds and we'll make fun of them._

They used to do that when they first arrived at Cowell's, spent hours upon hours helping Dr. Amy with her patients when she couldn't figure out what was really wrong.

 _Do you want to report Aiden to Cowell?_ Harry shakes his head. No, he doesn't want to be known as a snitch, thank you very much. _Okay, well... We'll go see Amy, see if she has anything to give you._

It was a fun way to pass time so Harry simply shrugged again, nodding. Plus, he hasn't spent much time with Niall in ages, so it should be nice.

"So...." Niall drags it out, looking between the buff boy and the artist, smiling at them as Harry and himself stand. "We're gonna go, uh.... erm... get food! Yeah get food -"

_Smooth -_

_Oh my God, why is he so obvious? I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW_ \- 

"Smooth." Harry voices Zayn's thoughts out loud instead and Niall rolls his eyes, grabbing Harry's shoulder and dragging him back into the ancient building.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to find me on [tumblr](http://wemetinthetoilets.tumblr.com)! I'm nice, I swearrrrrr.


End file.
